shuriken encantado
by yukina snape
Summary: Maito Gai es mucho mas de lo que aparenta en la superficie no es solo la bestia verde de Konoha y un loco obsesionado con la juventud…también es una persona astuta cuando se requiere pero sobre todo…..es esposo y padre
1. Chapter 1

Se que el capitulo es relleno y apareció hasta mucho después pero cronológicamente y sobre todo la citación me pareció perfecto para introducir a mi personaje original

A causa del relleno deje de ver Naruto y solo he visito algunas sagas así que de seguro me saldré del canon en cuanto a Harry Potter me centrare en los libros….pero también con muchas modificaciones

Neji estaba deambulando por el jardín del complejo Hyuga bastante deprimido…..claro que nunca se lo diría a nadie Hinata-sama estaba ciega puede que fuera solo temporal pero aun así el se sentía culpable por haberle sobre exigido en su entrenamiento el quiere demostrar que la chica es una digna heredera del clan pero claramente se paso de la raya y hoy era el castillo de los fuegos artificiales algo que Hinata-sama deseaba ver y el fue incapaz de conseguir la hierba que la sanaría pensando en eso escucho que alguien tocaba al la puerta sin ánimos va a abrir se sorprendió al ver a su maestro Maito Gai acompañado de un chico que nunca en su vida había visto mas o menos de la edad de Hinata-sama y su piel tenia mas o menos el mismo tono debía ser un ninja ya que usaba pantalones shinobi estándar de color azul con los tobillos vendados sandalias shinobi un porta kunai en la pierna derecha usaba una elegante chaqueta parecida a la gabardina de Ibiki Morino pero que le llagaba hasta la cintura y era de color verde…..del mismo tono que el traje de su maestro noto tenia una franjas negras en los puños bajo esta una playera de color blanco un poco ajustada una bufanda de color negro estaba alrededor de su cuello cubriendo la parte baja de su rostro usaba guantes de color negro con una placa metálica en el dorso y las muñecas vendadas bajos su ropa

Tenia el cabello negro a la altura de la nuca cortado un poco desigual pero luciendo bastante arreglado dejando en descubierto su oreja izquierda que en la parte superior tenia cuatro piercing en forma de arracadas pequeñas color plateado sus ojos eran de un extraño tono entre gris y azul usaba un protector de Konoha en la frente sobre una tela roja sobre el que caían un par de mechones de cabello — hola Neji — saludo su sensei con su típica pose con el pulgar hacia arriba y brillo en los dientes …..no lo confesaría ni bajo tortura pero desde que conoció al excéntrico hombre se había preguntado como es que lo hacia….y hasta ahora no sabia como era capaz de hacerlo a voluntad — Gai-sensei — dijo un poco sorprendido sin saber que hacia su maestro en su casa…debía ser la primera vez el hombre vestido de verde venia este debió de detectar su desconcierto por que comenzó a explicar — después de nuestro encuentro en el valle del juicio — aun le dolía el golpe que su maestro le dio — pensé que Ryuu — dijo señalando a su acompañante que se limito a hacer una breve reverencia sin pronunciar palabra…..se pregunto brevemente si estaba emparentado con el clan Aburame no solo por el comportamiento si no por la ropa…pero hasta donde sabia todos los Aburames llevaban los ojos cubiertos — tal vez pueda ayudar a tu preciada prima a recuperarse a y hacer que sus llamas de la juventud ardan con fuerza — dijo con llamas en los ojos y recubriéndole el cuerpo Neji dio un paso para atrás un tanto asustado mientras que el desconocido no tuvo ninguna reacción visible…si de seguro era un Aburame

Pero lo único que le importaba es que ese tipo fuera quien fuera podía ayudar a Hinata-sama así que se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar — perdona la intromisión — dijo el desconocido con una voz suave al pasar a su lado…si un Aburame sin duda se pregunto por que ese chico…..Shino no fue quien lo trajo los tres se quitaron los zapatos antes de entrar a la casa Hinata estaba arrodilla en una pequeña sala de estar bebiendo te cuando ellos llegaron — Hinata-sama — llamo Neji con suavidad para no asustarla — Neji-niisan — saludo la chica girando la cabeza mas o menos a donde provenía la voz — tiene visita — dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared mas lejana a su prima — me alegra verte en esta juvenil tarde mi querida Hinata — dijo Gai sensei Hinata sudo una gotita ella casi nunca había tratado con el hombre además de verlo entrenar como un psicópata de vez en cuando pero tampoco quería ser grosera después de todo el hombre le agradaba un poco de cierta forma le recordaba a Naruto siempre esforzándose y con una gran sonrisa….si bien su entusiasmo podría resultar un poco…escalofriante pero sabia que su primo lo respetaba….aunque nunca lo dijera ya que era uno de los shinobi mas fuertes del mundo así que le saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y tartamudeo un saludo educado — Neji me contó sobre tu lesión al esforzarte tanto por hacer que tu fuerza floreciera y pensamos que podíamos ayudar — dijo dándole su patentada pose de chico bueno — ¿nosotros? — pregunto Hinata tímidamente — buenas tardes — saludo el desconocido que estaba un paso detrás del adulto y camino hasta arrodillarse enfrente de Hinata Neji noto que en la espalda de su chaqueta tenia estampada una flor de loto blanca hecha con figuras geométricas — mi nombre es Ryuu — saludo con una reverencia cortes — poseo cierto conocimiento que podría de serle de ayuda Hyuga-sama — dijo con un tono bastante respetazo

Después de un momento el chico le quito las vendas que cubrían los ojos de la chica y los examino con una pequeña linterna — bien por lo que entiendo el diagnostico es vista cansada por uso excesivo — dijo después de un momento para apagar la lámpara y meter la mano en la bolsa de su cadera sacando dos frascos uno pequeño lleno con un liquido color celeste y otro mas grande con un liquido de color entre amarillo y verde — por favor eche la cabeza para atrás pidió mientras abría la tapa del franco mas pequeño que tenia unido un gotero la chica obedeció y pudo sentir como su visitante duda un momento antes de tomarle el rostro con la punta de los dedos casi como si temiera tocarla a pesar de traer los guantes puestos con cuidado inclino un poco mas la cabeza de la chica y con dos dedo mantuvo su ojo izquierdo abierto y dejo caer algunas gotas del liquido en el Hinata se sorprendió al ver que su vista se iba aclarando poco a poco con cada gota paso lo mismo con su otro ojo la chica parpadeo sorprendida y mas al ver al chico frente a ella brevemente se pregunto si seria algún primo de su compañero de equipo Shino pero dejo eso de lado al notar que su visión estaba completamente clara vio a su alrededor sorprendida — parece que ya esta bien Hyuga-sama sus ojos ya están bien pero le recomendaría que descanse una semana cuando menos — dijo poniéndose en pie y entregandole el frasco — diez gotas todos los dias durante dos semanas — indico con un tono tranquilo y señalo el otro frasco — supongo que su entrenamiento es muy pesado es un relajante muscular ponga una cucharadita en una tina de agua caliente

Y tomo un baño normal eso le ayudara y sus heridas sanaran con mayor velocidad….si presenta cualquier molestia no dude en decirmelo — pidio con una ligera reverencia para regresar a su pocicion estando ligeramente detrás del hombre mayor Hinata sonrio un poco y asintio con la cabeza — la vigilare — dijo Neji en tono frio el prácticamente no se habia movido un milímetro desde que llegaron pero las comisuras de su boca se movieron hacia arriba al chico de verde asintio en direccion del castaño dando a entender un agradecimiento silencioso — bien Hyuga-sama nos retiramos — dijo el muchacho pero antes de que se diera vuelta la unica mujer de la habitcion le llamo — Hinata…por favor llamame Hinata por favor Ryuu-san — pidio asiendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no tartamudear el chico parecio ligeramente sorprendido pero asintio sonriendo de medio lado — entonces Hinata-chan por favor no uses el san no tienes que ser tan formal — dijo mateniendo su sonrisa — muy bien Ryuu-kun dijo la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa Neji disimuladamente activo su byakugan ahora que la citación de Hinata-sama se había arreglado era el momento para confirmar su teoría que el chico era un Aburame…..pero se equivoco….vaya que se equivoco el chico no tenia dentro de su cuerpo una colonia de insectos tenia una red de chakra bien trabajada pero tenia un segundo sistema que le recorría todo el cuerpo eran como venas delgadas llenas de una energía multicolor esta se concentraba principalmente en sus manos eso era raro —…este disculpa no tu nombre completo — dijo la chica lo mas usual era presentarse primero por el apellido y luego el nombre

Pero no habían mencionado el apellido de su visitante y le parecía raro que siendo de su edad no lo conociera debieron ir a la academia juntos ya que el muchacho era un shinobi y no un civil — a disculpen — dijo lavándose la mano a la cabeza imitando uno de los ademanes de Gai-sensei y sonriendo de manera brillante pareciendo una persona por completo diferente — mi nombre es Maito Ryuu hijo de la bestia verde de Konoha — se presento con una sonrisa enorme dejando a los dos Hyuga ligeramente choqueados


	2. un pequeño vistazo al pasado

El dúo padre e hijo salieron del lugar después de eso hablando sobre entrenar no es que el par de Hyuga le hallan prestado demasiada atención aun no acababan de digerir lo que acaba de pasar el que quedo peor fue Neji no sabia si era por lo poco habituado que estaba a recibir sorpresas…..o por el hecho de que era su sensei quien lo había sorprendido con esa noticia forzó su memoria todo lo que pudo tratando de recordar si su sensei habia hecho o dicho…algo…cualquier cosa que señalara que su sensei era padre…..no habia nada ni remotamente cercano….pensandolo bien a pesar de su personalidad escandalosa su sensei rara vez hablaba de si mismo de una manera mas profunda lo penso un poco ¿Quién podria saber de la vida personal de Gai-sensei? salio corriendo en direccion de los campos de entrenamiento en busca de Rock Lee si alguien era unido al hombre mayor ese era Rock Lee como supuso lo encontró parado de manos haciendo flexiones su pierna aun estaba delicada pero eso no le impedía entrenar Ten Ten estaba unos metros oficialmente practicando su puntería con objetivos móviles con una blancos unidos a cuerdas para que se movieran como péndulos…extra oficialmente vigilando a su compañero para que no terminara en el hospital….de nuevo — Lee — llamo a la copia de su sensei quien se detuvo — hola Neji — saludo alegremente desde su poción…..y luego continuo con sus flexiones desde que decidió someterse a la cirugía con la Hokage había recuperado su optimismo

Neji no estaba seguro si debía sentirse aliviado u horrorizado por eso antes de seguir pensando en eso fue directo al grano con el asunto que lo ocupaba — ¿por que nunca mencionaste al hijo de Gai-sensei — dijo directo con un tono ligeramente molesto a Ten Ten se le escapo un kunai hacia algun punto indeterminado y Lee estaba tan sorprendido que perdió el equilibrio y se estampo de cara contra el suelo — ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? — gritaron al unísono….Lee con la cara roja por el golpe Neji se sorprendió — quieres decir que…¿nunca te lo menciono? — pregunto el chico de ojos pálidos sorprendido si bien Gai-sensei se había tomado tiempo con cada uno de ellos para entrenar no era ningún secreto que con quien pasaba mas tiempo era con Lee ya que necesitaba mas atención por su estilo único de pelea — Gai-sensei nunca menciono estar casado o tener una relación seria con nadie y mucho menos que tuviera un hijo — dijo convencido — pues acaba de ir a mi casa llevando a su hijo — declaro el castaño — y…¿Cómo….como…..es? — pregunto Ten Ten claramente asustada ella estaba convencida de que con dos versiones de su sensei era mas que suficiente…..tres seria el fin del mundo como lo conocían presintiendo su hilo de pensamiento Neji explico — por un momento pensé que era del clan Aburame — declaro cruzándose de brazos y luego procedió a explicar con lujo de detalle todo lo referente al chico Ten Ten parecía sinceramente aliviada y Lee estaba llorando cascaditas por que las llamas de la juventud no perduraran en el hijo…..

Hasta que con llamas en los ojos y el puño cerrado delante de su cara declaro que lo ayudaría a retomar el camino de la juventud mientras sus dos compañeros lo veían resignados cada uno lo tomo de un brazo y se lo llevaron del lugar a rastras para que pudieran cambiarse he ir al festival ya mañana podían seguir con esta pequeña crisis…el festival estuvo bastante agradable Hinata se hecho para atrás al final…siendo justos hasta después de desmayarse dos veces la idea de ver los fuegos artificiales con Naruto la ponía demasiado nerviosa así que opto por ver los fuegos artificiales desde el jardín acompañada por su primo/hermano este pensó que lo que le hacia ilusión a la chica era ver los fuegos artificiales…..y no hacerlo con alguien en especifico así que hasta se permitió sonreír mínimamente — debo admitir que este lugar tiene una excelente vista — dijo un voz masculina desde el tejado sorprendiendo a los dos adolescentes que se pusieron en guardia de inmediato — tranquilos soy yo — dijo el recién llegado para saltar al medio del jardin se relajaron al ver a Ryuu estaba usando una yukata de color verde y llevaba una ordden de dango en cada mano — buenas noches Hinata-chan, Hyuga-san saludo — note que no estaban en el festival asi que les traje algo — dijo dandoles los dulces — arigato — dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras recivian los dulces un tanto sorprendidos — bueno me voy o mi padre me vendra a buscar — dijo con una sonrisa para saltar de regreso al tejado y salir corriendo de techo el par de primos se miro de manera incierta pero se limitaron a comer los dulces sin saber muy bien como reaccionar

Lamentablemente la vida del shinobi no da mucho tiempo para celebrar…..o tener una crisis existencial por lo que no fue raro que al dia siguiente del festival el equipo Kakashi el equipo Kurenai y el equipo Gai fueran llamados para una mision al despacho del Hokage nada demaciado grave al parecer una banda de delincuentes en una pequeña aldea en la frontera con al pais de la aves pero los aldenos habian descritos…cosas….raras con su línea de trabajo eso era algo que decir pero Tsunade debía reconoce que mucho de lo que los aldeanos contaban no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza pero sabia que tenia bajo su mando a alguien que si además de que necesitaba que alguien cubriera el espacio de Lee el no estaba en condiciones para ir a ningún lado…..pero nadie tuvo al corazón para echarlo del despacho se sorprendió al ver ese expediente y mas al notar que el tercero se encargo en gran medida de la educación del niño exigiéndole muchísimo….probablemente menos que su padre la rubia devia admitir que el chico tenia un historial sobre saliente asi que estaban esperando a el ultimo integrante de la partida…Gai llevo a rastras a Kakashi para que llegara a tiempo para variar un minuto despues de que todos hubieran llegado se escucho unos ligeros toques en la puerta — adelante — dijo la mujer rubia los primos se sorprendieron al ver al mismo chico de ayer usando la ropa con la que lo vieron por primera vez — buenas tardes — dijo en general entrando al despacho ante una señal de la mujer mientras escaneaba la habitacion sorprendido al ver a su padre ahi lo habian llamado para una mision pero habia un par de cosas raras la mision tenia clasificacion C tal vez B pese a ser un chunin sus misiones por lo regular eran rang al parecer estaria en un equipo con su padre el tercero nunca lo habia hecho para evitar conflicto de inteses o algo asi….si recordaba bien solo habian hecho una mision juntos cuando recién se gradúo como genin era de patrullaje en la frontera y eso solo como una especie de regalo por parte del hombre mayor

Mentalmente te encogió de hombros probablemente la nueva Hokage aria las cosas de manera diferente….el respetaba al tercero pero pensaba que había sido…demasiado blando con algunas cosas — el es Maito Ryuu y será parte de esta misión — declaro la mujer dejando a todos salvo los mayores y al dúo Hyuga choqueados Kurenai y Kakashi sabían de la vida familiar de Gai así que la noticia no era sorprendente los de ojos pálidos habían tenido mas tiempo para digerir el asunto….pero el resto de sus estudiantes…incluso el equipo de Neji…que al parecer no habian tenido el tiempo suficiente para asimilar el asusto…eso era otra historia Lee estaba llorando…nadie estaba seguro de por que Ten Ten miraba de Ryuu a Gai-sensei de Gai-sensei de regreso a Ryuu una y otra vez Sakura tenia la mandibula completamente abierta Sasuke tenia los ojos muy abiertos Naruto señalaba del de uno a otro murmurando cosas incomprensibles y no ligadas entre si Kiba intercambio una mirada desconsertada con Akamaru que estaba metido en su chaqueta como preguntándose el uno al otro si habían escuchado bien y Shino….el se limito a tratar de deshacer el genjutsu — disculpen la pregunta — dijo Sakura ya mas o menos repuesta menos que mas al ver que tenia la atención de los dos pregunto — ¿son…..parientes? — pregunto Sakura pensando que podían ser primos…lejanos el recién llegado parecía demasiado normal…..y guapo no tanto como Sasuke-kun pero debía admitir que el chico sabia como sacar partido de sus rasgos — es mi padre — expreso el mas joven con un sonrisa y tono de orgullo mientras el hombre mayor daba su típica pose de chico bueno

Después de darle unos segundo a todas para procesar lo dicho….algo bastante injusto considerando que ella había necesitado varias horas…..y una botella de sake el lograrlo — bien esta es su misión — dijo ganándose la atención de todos — hay una pequeña aldea en la frontera con el país de la aves que esta siendo aterrorizada por una banda de delincuentes pero tengo razones pera pensar que al menos uno de ellos es mago — este consiguió que todos se pusieran serios sabían intelectualmente de la existencia de magos pero nadie los había visto…salvo por Gai obviamente y sabían que el tercero tenia una amistad a larga distancia con uno pero fuera de eso su conocimiento del asunto era prácticamente nulo — ahí es donde entra Ryuu espero que como mago sea capaz de dar una punto de vista útil — dijo asintiendo al aludió le devolviera una mirada seria para los estándares de los magos era demasiado joven así que su adiestramiento solo llevaba dos años….el oficial al menos — entendido Hokage-sama — dijo seriamente escucho un resoplido burlón de parte de Sasuke había estudiado mínimamente a los magos durante la academia pero sabia que ellos rara vez se centraban en el combate — no entiendo por que eso lunáticos con palos sean un desafío — dijo con tono petulante mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba del lugar Ryuu miro a su padre como pidiendo permiso y este asiente con la cabeza de la manga del chico sale una larga varita blanca la agita en dirección de Sasuke y dice — petrificus totalus — el Uchiha se queda en su sitio a medio camino de tomar la perilla incapaz de moverse con calma deliberada se acerco a chico se dio el lujo de sacar un kunai de su estuche lo giro un par de veces en su dedo índice de la mano derecha y lo acerco a la garganta del otro chico — primer regla de un buen shinobi no subestimes a tu enemigo…— dijo alejándose y murmuro algo Sasuke recupero el control sobre su cuerpo

Estaba respirando agitadamente — ese fue un hechizo bastante simple…ni siquiera uno que se use en los duelos — dijo parándose al lado de su padre Sasuke lo vio de mal modo y se lanzo para atacarlo Ryuu se limito a esquivarlo casi de manera perezosa causando que el chico se desequilibrara un poco y recibió un codazo en la nuca que lo dejo semiinconsciente en el piso el chico de verde volvió a sacar su varita de la manga y apuntando el chico en el piso murmuro — incarserius — causando que Sasuke terminara atado de pies a cabeza con una especie de cuerda de color negro brillante sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita dijo — wingardium labiosa — causando que Sasuke flotara hasta quedar pegado contra el techo causando que todos salvo su padre se sorprendieran eran conciente que el chico era bastante bueno….si bien era cierto qua Sasuke ataco de una manera bastante boba a cusa de su ira Ryuu parecía sinceramente aburrido mientras mantenía su varita apuntada al Uchiha probablemente para que no cayera Naruto estaba de lo mas divertido mientras Kakashi miraba todo con resignación y sacaba su famoso libro naranja…pero Sakura ella estaba furiosa como alguien se atrevía a tratar así a su Sasuke-kun asi que se encamino hacia el chico para darle un buen puñetazo en la cabeza como acostumbraba con el idiota Naruto pero entes de que conectara Ryuu atrapo su puño con su mano izquierda que tenia libre y lo torció tanto el brazo que la chica quedo de rodillas dandole la espalda y el le puso un pie en la espalda para mantenerla en su sitio….todo sin siquiera parpadear — bien ya que prove mi valía podemos seguir antes de que tenga que romperle un hueso a alguien — dijo con un tono de voz sumamente frio

Su padre nego con la cabeza ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud era mejor que cualquier mascara se sorprendio que la dejara caer tan rapido el dia anterior con su estudiante y su prima por norma general tradaba mucho mas — Ryuu sueltalos — dijo con un tono en extremo serio un tono que rara vez se escuchaba de el un tono que nadie podria desovedecer su hijo le miro un segundo antes de obedecer libero primero a la chica de cabello rosa dio un paso atrás y luego dijo — finete incantatem — el Uchiha fue liberado de sus ataduras…. Y tambien se dio de lleno contra el piso ya que no alcanzo a reccionar su padre lo vio de mal modo pero no dijo nada Ryuu estaba seguro que tendría un castigo luego de esta misión — Sasuke debería ser mas respetuoso con tus superiores — dijo Kurenai divertida al ver que los mas jóvenes no entendían procedió a explicar — el es un chunin desde hace dos años — dijo causando que los mas jóvenes se sorprendieran — bien una vez aclarado el punto parten mañana — dijo la Hokage recibiendo asentimiento general los despidió con un ademán de la mano y todos salieron de su oficina — disculpa Ryuu-kun — llamo Hinata con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir…..muy poca a decir verdad el aludido se giro a verla con una sonrisa — Hinata-chan ¿Cómo estas? — pregunto con una sonrisa ¿tenia doble personalidad o algo así? Hinata también se sorprendió pero le devolvió la sonrisa de manera tímida y asintió con la cabeza — me encuentro muy bien gracias a tu medicina — dijo la chica con una sonrisa timida Ryuu le devolvio una sonrisa brillante cerrando los ojos — me alegro — dijo para continuar caminando al lado de su padre

Que veia a su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa su hijo tenia a tener problemas para socializar…..no por que no quisiera si no por que no podia le parecia raro que pudiera ser tan abierto con Hinata pero le alegraba…..hasta que a Lee se le ocurrio abrazarlo por la espalda llorando — tus llamas de juventud estan brillando Ryuu-san — Gai se tenso su hijo no reaccionaba bien al contacto fisico inesperado y menos de un desconocido cuando ya iba a correr para proteger a su estudiante la voz helada de su primogenito lo detuvo — tienes cinco segundo para soltarme o no respondo — dijo con cada musculo de su cuerpo tenzo con un aura tan peligrosa que todos dieron un paso para atrás incluyendo a Lee Ryuu se relajo — bueno hijo sera mejor prepararnos para nuestra mision dijo Gai abrazandolo por los hombros y sacandolo del lugar — me alegra que allas podido controlarte — le felicito su padre hablando en ingles….otra sorpresa para los mas jóvenes — me costo bastante ya sabes que no me gusta el contacto fisico innesesario — dijo el menor con un suspiro mientras el mayor lo abrazaba un poco mas estrechamente su hijo habia tenido una infancia…complicada mientras el duo se iba del lugar el resto tambien comenzaba a dispersarse para prepararse para la mision Kakashi comenzo a caminar con su aire aburrido de costumbre….pero la realidad era que estaba deprimido y por que no decirlo un poco enojado desde su nacimiento había evitado el niño como la plaga no por que tuviera algun tipo de rencor en su contra si no por que le recordaba su propia cobardía había pasado unos dos años antes del ataque del kyubi

+++++++++recuerdo++++++++

Gai y Kakashi venían caminando por la calles de la aldea ya era de noche habían entrenado juntos durante gran parte de la tarde a Kakashi le pareció raro que Gai no hubiera propuesto uno de sus retos absurdos que nunca admitiría pero disfrutaba Gai se habia quedado en su vida a pesar de que el habia intentado sacarlo por todo los medios posibles en un principio a Kakashi le estresaba despues comenzo a tolerarlo y ahora lo apreciaba y lo nesecitaba de una manera que le daba miedo Gai se habia convertido en su luz lo único que evitaba que se hundiera en la desesperación total había estado a su lado sin pedir nada a cambio pero si su vida seguía al mismo patrón Gai resultaría herido….o muerto no, no podía permitir que entrara por completo no noto que se habia perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a el portal de su edificio el de Gai estaba a un par de calles a la izquierda se pregunto si devia invitarle un te a Gai — Kakashi — llamo con un tono de voz inseguro cuando Kakashi se dio vuelta sintio como los labios de su amigo presionaba contra lo suyos con la mascara en el medio fue menos de un segundo pero sentia que su cara esta irviendo y su corazon latia como loco y su respiracion se corto habia deseado eso durante mucho tiempo mas de lo que podia decir….pero no podia permitir que Gai se acercara mas a su vida — Gai…yo…lo — el chico de verde

Nego con la cabeza y solo sonrio — se que no devuelves mis sentimientos Kakashi pero no quería irme sin que lo supieras — dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca y riendo de una manera avergonzada — francamente solo queria confesarme — dijo sonrojado y riendo apenado Kakashi se sorprendio por algo que su acompañante dijo — ¿te vas? — pregunto recistiendo el impulso de acariciarse los labios con la punta de los dedos el chico de verde asintió de pronto serio — ¿recuerdas que hace un tiempo vino ese extranjero para darnos clases de su lengua? — Kakashi asintio con la cabeza fue poco despues de que Minato-sensei tomara el puesto de Hokage le pidio a los ninjas que tomaran un par de clases de ese extraño lenguaje que se hablaba mucho mas alla de sus fronteras tal vez podia llegar a ser util en el futuro…..pero para la mayoria de ellos resulto algo completamente incomprencible y se conformaron con conocer una pocas palabras y frases de uso diariero no bien ligadas…salvo para Gai su disiplina le permitio aprender el idioma en relativamente poco tiempo y ser el unico en toda la aldea que lo hablaba fluido el hombre que dio clases estaba sorprendido y le había sugerido a Gai acompañarlo de regreso a su país durante un tiempo para terminar de pulirlo cosa que Gai rechazo amablemente….y con bastante sentimiento el hombre entendió y le dejo varios libros para aprender otros idiomas de manera autodidacta por lo que no fue extraño que eventualmente te convirtiera en un poliglota Gai suspiro — el tercero sostiene una amistad

Con un mago de Inglaterra que ha solicitado ayuda de la aldea y dado que soy el único que habla bien el idioma decidieron enviarme a mi pero….será una misión bastante larga…..un par de años o quizás mas dijo con una sonrisa un poco melancólica — me voy pasado mañana — dijo y Kakashi abrió mucho su ojo visible no solía haber contacto directo con los magos dado que eran una comunidad extremadamente cerrada hasta el tercero se conformaba con una amistad con carta con…un director de escuela…..o algo así el de cabello blanco asintió de pronto deprimido pero procuro no demostrarlo — ten cuidado en asignaciones largas las cosas pueden salir mal — dijo seriamente y eso era cierto en misiones largas era mas probable confiarse y bajar la guardia Gai asintio decidido y luego le dio un pulgar hacia arriba — no te procupes mi querido rival — dijo echando a correr en direccion de su casa antena que terminar de empacar Kakashi lo vio alejarse y despues entro a su edificio completamente deprimido no vio a su amigo hasta la mañana en la que se iba…a la cuatro de la mañana Gai estaba tocando en su ventana con una mochila a la esplada Kakashi abrio la ventana de mala gana aun mas dormido qaue despierto Gai no dijo nada y lo volvio a besar de una manera rapida y murmuro un adios antes de saltar a el tejado de al lado e irse del lugar por quien sabe cuanto tiempo Kakashi lloro en silencio con el corazon destrozado y volvio a meterse a la cama

El tiempo paso lentamente Kakashi preguntaba cada semana por el estado su amigo a su antiguo sensei este le decía que estaba bien y que había conocido a varios aliados después de mes y medio le daba informes semanales a Kakashi sin que este los pidiera…..y para bien de su dignidad sin decir nada no es que pudiera decirle mucho además de que estaba vivo y en una pieza pero al cuarto mes perdieron todo contacto con el cosa que preocupo a Kakashi y su preocupación iba en aumento con cada mes que pasaba hasta que poco después de que su misión llevara siete meses volvió a comunicarse con la aldea de nueva cuanta pero a intervalos mas grandes de tiempo el Hokage no parecía preocuparse al respecto pero Kakashi tenia un mal presentimiento la respecto como si le estuvieran ocultando algo…..no le gustaba esa sensación no mucho despues se le asigno ser el guardespadas de Kushina al saberse de su embarazo Miniato-sensei a veces hablaba de la mision de Gai cuando estaba en casa probablemente mas por Kakashi que por otra cosa pero en realida no decian mucho un tiempo despues menciono que al parecer por los reportes de Gai el pais en el que estaba era inestable politicamente y habia una especie de gerras entre dos facciones el Hokage la habia sugerido regresar dado que era un conflicto en el que el no tenia nada que ver pero Gai lo rechazo firmemente negandose a abandonar el lugar hasta que todo se resolviera Miniato de manera melancolica habia mencionado que Gai se habia metido en un juego muy peligros y que si por algun milagro lograba salir bien librado del asunto no seria nada de lo cual poder presumir….pero no dijo nada mas para desagrado de Kakashi que estaba acuclillado en el alfeizar de la ventana preocupado por su amigo y la persona que amaba

Gai por fin regreso el día del parto programado de Kushina Miniato estaba con ella así que tenia el dia libre estaba en la piedra memorial cunado Gai regreso — hola mi queridio rival — dijo animadamente causando que el aludido pegara un brinco esta tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado a su amigo tuvo que recurriera a todo su fuerza de voluntad para no correr a los brazos del recién llegado metió una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra dio un saludo perezoso — hola Gai ¿Cuándo llegaste? — pregunto de manera perezosa viendo detalladamente a su amigo notando que todo desde su cabello hasta su ropa estaba impecable Ga sonrío de manera brillante y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba — hace un par de horas tuve que entregar mi reporte en la oficina de Hokage-sama y me entere que hoy nacerá el hijo nuestro joven Hokage….y luego vine a buscarte — dijo con una sonrisa un poco tímida Kakashi casi pensó que volvería a declarársele pero en su lugar se puso serio — me gustaría invitarte a cenar hoy a las ocho en el bar de siempre….tengo…algo…muy importante que decirte — pidió con un tono bastante serio para salir corriendo quien sabe para donde Kakashi se pregunto si era una cita pero no pudo responder a esa duda pues antes de la hora acordada el kyubi se libero el cuarto y su esposa murieron y gran parte de la aldea quedo dañada Gai se limito a estar a su lado para apoyarlo tras perder a su maestro la reconstrucción avanzaba lentamente como era de esperar los shinobi ayudaban en lo que podían pero un alo de depresión rodeaba todo el lugar y eso que ya habia pasado un mes — oí que tu edificio quedo destruido — comento Kakashi a Gai mientras los dos llevaban cajas con varios suministros el hombre de verde se encogió de hombros

Y le sonrío — de todas formas iba a mudarme — dijo con una sonrisa Kakashi se sorprendió no esperaba eso — escuche que nuestro bar favorito reabrió vamos a cenar hoy a las ocho yo invito — le dijo y se fue a entregar suministros al hospital mientras el de pelo blanco fue a ala academia cuando llego la hora de su cita vio que el Asuma y Kurenai así como Ebisu, Genma y varios jounin y uno que otro chunin estaba ahí al parecer Gai habia invitado a cualquier persona con la que estuviera relacionado al menos vagamente Kakashi se pregunto cual era la noticia que quería dar los demás parecían suficientemente felices de tener un motivo para beber que no fuera una deprecion por todas las tragedias Kakashi escaneo el lugar y no vio a Gai por ningun lado era muy raro su amigo solia ser siempre el primero en llegar despues de unos pocos minutos en los que Kakashi se habia negado a beber…no tolera muy bien el alcohol cuando llego Gai acompañado de otro hombre…o al menos eso creían ya que su facciones eran bastante finas su piel clara tenia el cabello largo hasta media espalda suavemente ondulado de color negro con destellos azules sus ojos era de un extraño tono que era entre gris y azul usaba la chaqueta de un kimono de color verde oscuro y pantalones sueltos de color gris oscuro usaba sandalias negras y en sus brazos llevaba el bulto inconfundible de un bebe envuelto en una mantita verde con estrellas blancas

Kakashi se quedo si aliento mientras muchos se acercaban a ver sorprendidos a los recién llegados vieron al pequeño bebe de dos meses de cabello negro extremadamente liso y los mismo ojos del desconocido aunque solo los vieron por un par de segundos antes de que el bebe bostezaba somnoliento y los mantuviera cerrados al parecer quería tomar una siesta — me alegra verlos a todos reunidos aquí quiero presentarle a dos personas muy importantes…A MI ESPOSO RÉGULUS BLACK-MAITO Y NUESTRO HIJO RYUU ORION MAITO BLACK — los presento en un tono de voz tal alto que probablemente media aldea lo escucho y su esposo quedo completamente rojo murmurando — basta cariño — apenas audible pero fue suficiente para que Gai bajara de golpe su intensidad se colocara a su lado lo abrazara por los hombros lo apretara contra su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la coronilla ya que el tal Régulus era un poco bajito no le costo trabajo — gomen cariño — se disculpo con una sonrisa y una mirada de adoración hacia su esposo causando que los hombres que ocupaban el bar emitieran risitas burlonas y la población femenina suspirara…..y el corazón de Kakashi se rompiera


	3. Naruto y Ryuu

Al día siguiente estaban todos en la puerta de la aldea con mochilas a la espalda la de Ryuu era de color verde al parecer su color favorito estaba parado de manos al lado de su padre ambos asiendo flexiones — este hombre se las arreglaría para llegar tarde a su propio funeral — dijo un poco molesto sin dejar de hacer su ejercicio — y la otra vez actúo como si fuera un evento único — dijo con cierto grado de molestia — ¿ya has hecho misiones con Kakashi-sensei? — pregunto Naruto — una hace un par de años cuando recién me convertí en chunin y el llevaba poco tiempo como instructor….aunque había reprobado a todos sus equipos — dijo calmadamente — recuerdo que llego tarde a la reunión para salir a la misión y dio una excusa un poco rara…creo que tenia que ver con un gato…todos los demás le gritaron mentiroso yo no dije nada — explico impulsándose con los brazo para caer sobre sus pies — si mi rival no tiene ningún sentido de la puntualidad dijo Gai-sensei para imitar a su hijo y cruzándose de brazos en gesto meditativo mientras el mayor se hunde en sus cavilaciones y murmura cosas sobre genios desconsiderados Ryuu le sonríe a Naruto — me alegra que por fin tengamos una mision juntos Naruto — este le contesto con una sonrisa enorme y asintio con la cabeza por un momento tuvo miedo ya que viejo amigo no le habia hablado como normalmente lo hacia — ¿ustedes se conocen? Pregunto Sakura sorprendida mientras todos los demas les prestaron atencion de repente al notar Ryuu cambio su cara de una alegre a una completamente inexpreciba en menos de un segundo

Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a eso su amigo solía llamarlo su mascara…..sabia que había otra palabra algo con s pero le resultaba tan rara que no podía recordarla — se podría decir que somos amigos de la infancia pero nuestros horarios no nos dejaba convivir mucho — dijo con una voz completamente vacía — lamento llegar tarde habia un gato negro y…..— MENTIRA — gritaron Naruto y Sakura mientras Sasuke lo miraba de mala manera Kakashi miro de reojo a Ryuu habia tenido una mision con el hace dos años pero no le habia servido da nada para conocerlo el chico tenia la misma expresion que una estatua y hablo lo estrictamente necesario pero había dejado mas que claro que era un shinobi mas que capaz — será mejor irnos — dijo Kurenai también un poco enfadada por el retraso de su compañero ¿deberían regalarle un reloj? Todos salieron de la aldea y comenzaron a brincar por los árboles Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír Ryuu era el primer amigo que habia tenido y lo mejor de todo es que se habian conocido en su cumpleños durante su primer año en la acedamia fue la primera vez que disfruto el dia en cuestión era el dia en que los aldeanos lo trataban aun peor que de costumbre por eso procuraba no salir pero se habia quedado sin comida asi que temblando de miedo salio de su departamento y trato de esconderse en los rincones mientras se encaminaba al puesto de ramen era el unico lugar donde lo trataban bien pero antes de poder llegar fue interseptado por un grupo de aldeanos provistos de palas piedras y cosas similares Naruto se arrincono contra una pared y cerro los ojos esperando la paliza sabia que habia cazadores especiales ANBU que alejarian a los aldeanos….despues de que lo golpearan durante un rato

No entendia por que era tan odiado los adultos lo despreciaban y ordenaban a los niños no acercase a el no tenia familia ni nadie quien lo guiara o le diera un poco de afecto — huracán de la hoja — escucho que alguien gritaba entre abrió los ojos para ver una pequeña figura que de una certera patada rompía en dos el madero que una mujer llevaba en sus manos luego esta figura daba una pirueta en el aire y caía de pie delante de el dándole la espalda pero aun así pudo darse cuenta de que era un niño mas o menos de su edad tenia el cabello negro liso corto con algunos mechones irregulares usaba una sudadera con capucha de color verde aunque no la traía puesta guantes del mismo color pantalón de azul oscuro al igual que sus sandalias y una bufanda a rayas negras y blancas…..aunque el día era templado — aléjense de el — pidió poniéndose en posición de combate con la mano derecha hacia adelante ligeramente flexionada con la palma asia arriba y la otra mano tras la espalda pero eso no fue lo que surtio efecto si no su tono de voz que era frio y afilado tanto asi que la mayoria de los aldeanos dieron un paso para atrás salvo por uno que llevaba un gran cuchillo de carnisero y era grande y con algo de musculo — ¿Qué les pasa es solo un mocoso? — les pregunto molesto y lanzandose a atacar el niño de verde este fue a su encuentro y le dio un puñetazo bien colocado en el estomago con una mano mientras que con la otra le quitaba el cuchillo el hombre callo de rodillo y el niño le dio un rodillazo en la mandibula dejandolo tirado en el piso lanzandole el cuchillo que se clavo en el suelo a unos milimetros de su cara dejandolo blanco como papel — no deverias de jugar con cuchillos o alguien va a salir lastimado — le dijo con un tono de voz completamente desprovisto de emociones que hizo correr a los adultos quienes murmuraba que ese niño no podía ser humano este los ignoro y se giro para ver al pequeño niño rubio que continuaba agazapado contra la pared

Y le tendió de manera vacilante la mano enguantada Naruto la tomo aun con cierto grado de desconfianza — ¿estas bien? — le pregunto con una voz muy calida completamente opuesta a la de hace un momento mientras le daba un suave tiron para ponerlo en pie Naruto asintió mientras veía a su rescatador su piel era bastante clara y tenia un extraño color de ojos no podía decir si eran azules o grises pero lo único que le importaba era que no lo miraba con frialdad si no de una manera bastante calida eso lo hizo feliz el pequeño asintio con la cabeza — si gracias — dijo con una sonrisa radiente pero su acompañante fruncio el seño — estas sangrando — dijo viendo su mejilla derecha que tenia un pequeño corte sangrante — ven — dijo dandole un pequeño tiron y guiandolo a una de la bancas cercanas y lo hizo sentar metio la mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera y saco una curita y se la puso con bastante cuidado de tocarlo lo minimo pocible aunque llevaba guantes — listo parece que no es nada grave — dijo con una sonrisa que fue contestada Naruto se puso en pie de un salto y se acerco a su nuevo amigo con claras intenciones de abrazarlo pero este te puso pálido del susto dio un paso para atrás y extendió sus brazos al frente a modo de barrera — lo siento pero no me gusta el contacto físico — se disculpo sin cambiar su postura Naruto ladeo la cabeza confundido pero no quiso preguntar mas por miedo que el otro niño se fuera — vine iba a comer ramen ¿quieres venir y comer con migo? — Le pregunto con una sonrisa enorme su acompañante relajo su postura y ladeo la cabeza confundido — ¿Qué es ramen? — pregunto desconcertado y estaba casi completamente seguro que lo que fuera ese ramen….el niño rubio no debería de verse tan horrorizado por su ignorancia — el ramen

Es la mejor comida en todo el mundo — declaro moviendo los brazos como queriendo abarcar todo el mundo el otro no pudo evitar reír — bueno si es la mejor comida del mundo no puedo perdérmela ¿verdad? — pregunto divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza — por cierto mi nombre es Maito Ryuu — se presento sin dejar de reir entre dientes Naruto asintio — yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y algun dia sere Hokage — declaro con una voz en extremo alta Ryuu se rio un poco — en definiiva le agradarias a mi padre — le dijo con una sonrisa — bueno vamos a comer — le dijo sin perder su sonrisa Naruto asintio y estuvo a punto de tomarle de la mano pero recordó lo que su amigo le había dicho sobre el contacto físico por lo que retrocedió inseguro de que hacer Ryuu al notarlo desenvolvió la bufanda que llevaba al cuello ato un extremo a su muñeca izquierda y le dio el otro al rubio — has lo mismo — pidió señalando su muñeca Naruto lo hizo con una sonrisa tal vez no podía tocar a su amigo pero esta era una manera de estar cerca de el nada mas terminar el nudo hecho a correr tan rápido como podía llevando detrás de si a Ryuu quien lo seguía medio tropezando brevemente se pregunto si había sido una buena idea pero descarto el pensamiento al ver la sonrisa de su nuevo amigo no tardaron en llegar al pequeño local de ramen donde al entrar un hombre un poco mayor y una muchacha castaña un poco mayor que ellos le dieron la bienvenida con sonrisas amables — hola Naruto ¿ quien es tu amigo? — le pregunto el hombre mientras los niños tomaban asiento — el es Ryuu y nunca ha comido ramen así que pensé que lo traería a comer el mejor ramen del mundo — anuncio el rubio mientras movía expresivamente todo su cuerpo olvidando que estaba atado a su nuevo amigo a quien en su efusividad le dio algunas sacudidas

Sin siquiera notarlo aunque Ryuu estaba mas preocupado por las miradas que tanto el hombre como la que sospechaba era su hija le dirigían….de seguro el no haber comido ramen nunca no era algo tan grave ¿o si? — bueno entonces siéntense les preparare los dos mejores tazones de ramen del mundo — indico el hombre con tal decisión que parecía surrealista que estuviera hablando de un plato de comida los niños se sentaron aun sin desatarse ya que Naruto la había atado a su mano derecha podían tenerla bajo la mesa y sus movimientos no se verían muy restringidos poco después delante de ellos habia tazones de ramen enormes….con langosta — feliz cumpleaños — dijeron el duo de padre e hija cuasando que el rubio sonriera de manera radiente mientras tenia algunas lagrimas en el rabillo del ojo — ¿ es tu cumpleaños? — pregunto Ryuu deteniend su primer bocado a medio camino de su boca Naruto asintio emocionado — valla pues felicidades — le dijo con una gran sonrisa — lamento no tener algun regalo — dijo con un poco de tristesa para comenzar a comer y se sorprendio aun a su edad habia comido mucha de la mejor comida del mundo pero este platillo era uno de lo mejor que había probado en su vida…..se nota cuando alguien cocina con el corazón Naruto negó con la cabeza — el que estés aquí con migo es suficiente regalo — declaro el rubio mientras también comenzaba a comer después de que cada uno termino su tazones Ryuu desato su muñeca y dejo su extremo de la bufanda sobre el banco — espera aquí — le dijo a su amigo mientras salía corriendo del establecimiento no mucho después regreso con una pequeña caja blanca de las que dan en las pastelerías — ¿señor tiene fósforos? — le pregunto mientra ponía la caja en la mesa y la abría Naruto se sorprendió era un pequeño pastel cubierto de crema batida fresas y duraznos y trocitos de chocolate negro

Ryuu volvió a atarse y le entrego a el chef una caja de velas de cumpleaños el hombre sonrío y acomodo seis velitas Naruto tenia una sonrisa enorme — pide un deseo — indico el hombre poniendo el pastel delante del rubio quien cerrando los ojos deseo con todas su fuerzas el ser aceptado en la aldea y soplo las velas los otros tres miembros aplaudieron repartieron el pastel entre los cuatro y la chica…..Ayame como supo despues preparo te para todos Ryuu se quito un brazalete de oro que tenia el simbolo de la hoja grabado en medio de dos rubies y se las arreglo para ponerselo a Naruto — es mi regalo de cumpleaños el proximo año preparare uno con antelación — le dijo comiendo su pastel — Naruto le sonrio — este a sido mi mejor cumpleaños hasta ahora — declaro radiante y completamente sincero…..pero a Ryuu se le hizo un nudo en el estomago ¿como es que una fiesta improvisada en un pequeño local de fideos era su mejor cumpleaños? ¿Cómo habían sido los otros? Un rato después salieron del establecimiento Ryuu intento pagar pero el dueño se negó a aceptar su dinero diciendo que esa vez iba por cuenta de la casa caminaron por la aldea aun atados la gente murmuraba cosas desagradables de Naruto el niño de pelo negro tomo nota especialmente de que una mujer murmuro niño zorro cuando lo vio pasar el rubio se puso triste de que su amigo no iba a la academia ya que tenia instrucción privada…..del mismo Hokage en persona eso lo sorprendió — ¿quieres ser Hokage? — pregunto un poco triste no quería tener que competir contra su amigo en un futuro….pero este te río entre dientes — quiero ser un gran shinobi como mi papa y mi abuelo….y un maestro preparador de pociones…..pero no quiero un puesto de tanto poder…eso seria una mala idea — le dijo un poco melancólico al final

Naruto no entendía por que se puso triste…..o que era un maestro preparador de pociones pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar por que su amigo siguió hablado con un tono mas alegre — además cuando seas Hokage necesitaras una guardia personal…y por ende un capitán — dijo señalándose a si mismo con el pulgar — me esforzare cuando te nombren Hokage yo seré lo suficientemente fuerte para ser el capitan de tu guardia — declaro con una sonrisa que el rubio contesto Ryuu le explico a Naruto que no podria verlo muy seguido ya que su entrenamiento lo tenia muy ocupado no solo el ninja sino que su madre lo enseñaria otras cosas que se trasmitian en su familia — ¿ha esos jutsus familiares? — pregunto el no lo entendia del todo pero sabia que algunos clanes ninja trasmitían jutsus de generación en generacion Ryuu nego con la cabeza — no exactamente soy mago — dijo Naruto habia escuchado sobre los magos en la academia pero fuera de su existencia no sabia nada de nada — se supone que no puedo usar magia hasta los once cuando vaya a la escuela y tengo que esperar a los diecisiete para poder usarla fuera de la escuela…pero mi madre y mis abuelos me estan enseñando….ese se sera nuestro secreto — le dijo giñandole el ojo Naruto sonrio encantado de comparti un secreto con su amigo se separaron al llegar a la entrada del edificio de Naruto acordando verse al dia siguiente desde ese dia se veian cada que el horario de Ryuu lo permitia mayor mente en la casa del rubio o el puesto de ramen….la aldea les miraba mal cada que estaban en la calle en especial por su habito de ir atados a Ryuu no le importaba su padre le había dicho que cada vez que alguien lo insultara o criticara lo tomara como palabras de apoyo pero entendía que su amigo se sintiera mal así que no le molestaba el estar en el apartamento de su amigo…pero al parecer al tercero no le agradaba su amistad cada que el anciano iba a ver al niño por lo regular para dejarle su pensión mensual prácticamente lo hecha del lugar con frases como…..¿no tienes que entrenar? Naruto también notaba que su amigo era abierto y hasta cariñoso con el con las demás personas mantenía una cara completamente inexpresiva y un tono de voz frío y hasta aterrador al preguntar la razón le dijo que era su mascara slytherin fuera lo que fuera eso y que solo se la quitaba con gente en la que confiaba

había otro problema y era que el Hokage le había prohibido ir a la casa de su amigo o que este te quedara a dormir…..pero a pesar de eso Naruto atesoraba su amistad su amigo procuraba visitarle en su cumpleaños y navidad siempre llevándole un pequeño presente cuando a los ocho años su amigo llego a la puerta de su casa portando orgulloso su banda ninja estaba tan feliz que hasta le permitió abrazarlo rápidamente después de eso se vieron aun menos pues su amigo tenia muchas misiones fuera de la aldea muchas veces por arriba de su rango aun se veían cuando podían pero días antes del cúmplenos numero nueve de Naruto su amigo habia sido enviado a una mision fuera de la aldea así que Naruto estaba triste por que esta vez su amigo no estaria presente en su cumpleños….por eso casi le dio un infarto cuando su amigo toco el vidrio de su ventana….cinco minutos antes de la media noche el pequeño rubio abrio la ventana pero su amigo no entro a al lugar como de costumbre Naruto se asusto al verlo llevaba la capa estandar de Konoha gris casi blanca…..pero esta lucia marron oscuro el niño tenia el rostro golpeado se veia mas palido de lo usual con ojeras su cabello estaba todo desarreglado lleno de barro hierba y sangre su brazo derecho estaba en un cabestrillo improvisado y resoplaba como si acabara de correr un maratón…pero estaba sonriendo y murmuro un "lo logre" — Ryuu ¿no deberías estar en el hospital?

— pregunto el rubio alarmado y completamente seguro que su amigo tenia muchas mas lesiones de las que podía ver pero este no dejo de sonreír — solo tome una desviación — dijo como si nada Naruto estuvo a punto de decir que su casa estaba en dirección contraria a la del hospital desde la entrada de la villa pero se quedo callado al ver que su amigo sacar de su capa un paquete envuelto en el tomo mas estridente de naranja que hubiera visto con un moño azul — feliz cumpleaños — dijo sonriendo dejando a su amigo sin palabras — probablemente deba ir al hospital antes de que alguien me venga a buscar — dijo para salir corriendo Naruto se quedo clavado en el piso un minuto entero antes de desgarrar el papel de su regalo…..unos goggles nuevos


	4. sorpresas

Tal vez hice a Sakura más irritante de lo que es….pero es que no la soporto en especial al inicio de la serie

Quedan advertidos

Use el traductor de Internet para los diálogos en otros idiomas

Naruto salio de sus recuerdos con una sonrisa y vio a su amigo que iba delante de el Ryuu fue de manera genuina su primer amigo y por eso siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón…pero ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que sabia quien era su padre es decir le había dicho que era un gran shinobi pero no mucho mas que eso habia mencionado a su "madre"…..aun recuerda el casi derrame cerebral que tuvo cuando le explico ese asunto en particular y tambien menciono que tiene primos un poco mayores pero de hecho nunca dijo el nombre de sus padres y Naruto nunca pregunto la mayoria de los adultos lo detestaban así que no les prestaba demasiada atención — oye Ryuu — llamo a su amigo que se giro a verlo con cara inexpresiva probablemente había demasiada gente a su alrededor — ¿Qué pasa Naruto? — Pregunto con un tono de voz vacío — ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Gai-sensei era tu padre? — pregunto con un puchero había visto al hombre un par de veces antes de los exámenes chunin…francamente era imposible no verlo y si bien no habían convivido nada el hombre era una de la pocas personas que no lo miraba con frialdad o dijo nada mala a sus espaldas Ryuu pareció brevemente desconcertado y luego negó con la cabeza permitiéndose una media sonrisa — nuca surgió…..además Naruto desde que éramos niños sabes mi apellido apuesto que mi padre se presento con su nombre completo…no estoy diciendo que debías adivinar que somos padre e hijo pero debiste deducir que somos parientes — le dijo con un poco de ironía en la voz Naruto se sorprendió y luego vio a otro lado avergonzado su amigo río entre dientes

Y negó con la cabeza — si que eres despistado — le molesto — no me molestes — se quejo el rubio molesto el sabia que no era muy listo pero no le gusta que se lo dijeran pero el menor de los Maito siguió hablando — como sea después de la misión deberías de ir a comer a mi casa….incluso podrirá quedarte a dormir — dijo con una voz monótona Naruto se sorprendió tenían ordenes estrictas del tercero de no hacer precisamente eso…..claro como el anciano ya no estaba esas ordenes ya no estaban en vigor al menos por el momento Naruto sonrío ese era precisamente el tipo de cosas que siempre quiso hacer y nuca pudo asintió con la cabeza contento — si eso me encantaría — dijo con una sonrisa enorme — claro….¿si esta bien? — le pregunto a su padre que iba delante de todos junto con Kakashi y Kurenai este se giro un poco para ver a su hijo y le sonrio claro es una magnifica idea — le dijo dandole un pulgar hacia arriba y un destello de dientes — oye Maito-san — lamo Neji que venia a su izquierda despues de todo el chico era su superior — si Hyuga-san — dijo girando su cabeza para verle este le hizo una seña para que se hacercara Ryuu fruncio un poco el seño pero se la arregle para acercarse a el de tal manera que lo siguiente que dijo el castaño fue solo un susurro — sabes…..¿Cómo es que…..tu padre…..hace eso…..de los dientes? — pregunto con un pequeño tic en la ceja Ryuu suspiro con derrota y le contesto con el mismo volumen — si algun dia lo averiguo seras el primero en saberlo — dijo para volver a su pocision anterior Gai escucho la interaccion de su hijo y sonrío era bueno que estuviera dispuesto a bajar al menos parcialmente su mascara con sus compañeros en especial con Naruto cuando su hijo le dijo de pequeño sobre su amistad se puso muy feliz

Sabia lo difícil que era la vida de Naruto no podia entender como es que las personas de la aldea no podian distinguir entre el pricionero y el carcelero su hijo podia ayudar al rubio a llevar parte de esa carga como el habia ayudado a Kakashi con la suya Kurenai una vez le habia preguntado ¿Por qué insistes en ser la luz de Kakashi? Lo que la mujer no entendia era que cuando eres la luz para alguien mas difícilmente te dejarias consumir por la oscuridad podia sonar un poco egoista pero era la verdad el tener que ser el soprte para alguin mas te forzaba a mantenerte firme pasara lo que pasara — oye disculpa Ryuu-kun — le llamo Sakura con una voz tan melosa que le resulto nauseabunda además de que en ningun momento le habia dado la confianza para llamarlo por su primer nombre….usualemte no le molestaria con cualquier otra persona pero no sabia por que pero esa chica le crispaba los nervios no solia ser prejuicioso pero presentia que esa chica de pelo chicle le trairia muchos dolores de cabeza ella venia detrás de ellos entre sus compañeros de equipo…comiendose con la mirada al pelinegro…..otro que le crispaba los nervios…..presentia que ese chico traeria mucho dolor con la chica probablemente estaba siendo parcial ya que noto como trataba a su amigo como si fuera una especie de alimaña mientras que este no dejaba de profesarle su amor….honestamente el también quería golpearlo para ver si lograba hacerlo entrar en razón de que esa chica no era buena para el…..pero era el tipo de cosas que debía averiguar por su cuenta así que se limitaría a estar ahí para el…..cuando tuviera que recoger los pedazos de su corazón — si dime Haruno-san — pregunto educadamente la chica frunció el seño — puedes decirme Sakura no tienes que ser tan formal — dijo asiendo un ademán de la mano como si espantara a un bicho

Y le dedico una sonrisa que supuestamente era encantadora Ryuu se trago un suspiro…..otra no ahora sabia por que no le agradaba era la típica chica que estaba enamorada/obsesionada con el chico guapo….y mayormente amargado de su clase pero que le encantaba sentir la atención de un chico atractivo sobre ella…estaba seguro de que le encantaría rechazar a alguno con una frase cursi como que su corazón le pertenecía a otro o incluso mejor que el chico de sus sueños se diera cuenta de cuanto la amaba y peleara por ella…..o ese tipo de tonterías que pasa en la novelas románticas…ignorando a todos aquellos chicos que ella consideraba indignos de sus atenciones bueno convivir con ella sin insultarla…..o estrangularla seria un excelente entrenamiento de paciencia….y de actuación si se las arreglaba para ocultar su desagrado así que asintió con la cabeza pero mantuvo una expresión en blanco — bien ¿ que se te ofrece Sakura-san? — Pregunto alegrándose de lograr sonar solicito en lugar de irritado — bueno ya que somos compañeros creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor que puedes decirnos de ti es decir…...y tu mama…..¿ella también es un shinobi? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tienes más hermanos? ¿fuiste a la academia?…por que no recuerdo haberte visto ¿Cómo te convertiste tan rápido en chunin?….— la chica de pelo rosa continuo con sus preguntas sin siquiera tener la decencia de esperar por una respuesta a Ryuu no le causaba gracia que alguien que acababa de conocer le hiciera tantas preguntas sobre su vida personal pero se limito a dejar que la niña continuara con su interrogatorio sin prestarle demasiada atención hasta que hizo una pregunta que lo enfado — ¿como te hiciste amigo del tarado de Naruto? — pregunto con un tono bastante grosero Ryuu la miro de reojo — digo si te hiciste chunin a los diez significa que eras alguien muy inteligente

No entiendo por que serias amigo de un tarado, irritante y sin modales como Naruto…..cuando hay personas mucho mas agradables y a tu altura…como Sasuke-kun y yo por supuesto — dijo moviendo la mano con un ademán de superioridad Ryuu oculto la cara en su bufanda y apretó los dientes molesto justo antes de que le gritara un algunas verdades a la chica su padre le llamo — Ryuu un poco mas adelante es donde los reportes indican algo de actividad sospechosa tu y Neji adelántense y echen un vistazo — le indico había notado que la paciencia de su hijo se estaba agotando y lo ultimo que necesitaba era una pelea — hai sensei — dijeron al unísono mientras Neji activaba el byakugan los dos jóvenes se apresuraron y se perdieron de vista Kakashi los vio y suspiro es cierto Sakura era bastante inteligente y su control de chacra era bastante bueno…..pero parecía mas preocupada por llamar la atención de Sasuke que en entrenar y cuando se ponía en ese plan….bueno hasta a el le costaba invocar la paciencia necesaria para tratar con ella unos segundos después llegaron a un claro había una pequeña cabaña de madera en al medio habia algunos parches de hierba quemada asi como árboles…..y algunos parecian hacer sido cortados con algo sumamente afilado Neji y Ryuu estaban parados uno al lado del otro en una rama el segundo con los ojos cerrados — ¿Qué esta haciendo? ¿Por que tiene los ojos cerrados? — pregunto Sakura extraña — esta tratando de detectar firmas mágicas — dijo Gai-sensei en un murmullo al notar por la miradas que le daban entendió que eso no explicaba nada llamo a Neji con una seña y con otra indico que bajaran — cuando un mago realiza un hechizo deja una pequeña estela que permite identificar que mago lo lanzo y que tipo de hechizo es….eso podría señalar el nivel del mago….o si hay trampas ocultas…muy pocos magos pueden llegar a desarrollar la habilidad de percibir la magia residual ahora refinarla

Hasta el punto de poder percibir cada pequeño fragmento es algo que requiere de muchísima practica — explica Gai sin disimular su orgullo por su hijo este baja de un salto y se coloca a lado de su padre — puedo percibir tres firmas magicas diferentes dos de ellos deben de ser principiantes….o personas sin mucha habilidad ya que solo realizan hechizos básicos…..la tercer persona parece ser bastante habil en especial en duelo percibo varios hechizos de ese tipo — explico con cara y voz neutrales y luego señalo la cabaña — hay algunos hechizos uno de alarma pero sin protecciones….tal vez pensaron que no los necesitarían — dijo encogiéndose de hombros ante el obvio descuido — hay alguien el la casa bajo tierra…..parece herido — dijo Neji aun con el byaugan activo y frunce el seño — hay algo raro en esa cas — dijo medio molesto medio incrédulo al notar eso su prima activa su propia línea sucesoria y queda en shock al ver la casa — lo notaron — dijo Ryuu como si nada mientras Gai asentía con la cabeza — Ryuu quita la alarma pero que no se note — le indico a su hijo este asiente seriamente con la cabeza — hai sensei — puede que fuera su padre pero los dos entendían que en esta situación no eran mas que líder y subordinado — me tomara unos minutos hacerlo — dijo Ryuu acercándose a la casa y sacando su varita de la manga apunto a la casa y comenzó a murmurar palabras complejas…..Gai agradecía el duro entrenamiento de su suegra — bien repasemos lo que sabemos — dijo Kakashi viendo de reojo al chico — sabemos que una banda compuesta por tres magos y dos tres ninjas aparentemente de bajo rango están causando problemas en la aldea de los ríos y al parecer usan este sitio como base — dijo Kurenai con una mano en la cadera y frunció el seño — ¿Por qué? — se pregunto Kakashi asintió — si eso también me molesta ¿por que no se quedan en la aldea? — protección — dijo Gai después de unos segundos de silencio todos se le quedaron viendo — si se quedaran en la aldea todo el tiempo tal vez alguien notaria que no son tan poderosos como aparentan…..usar magia por largos periodos de tiempo es agotadora y seria mas fácil que los aldeanos se revelaran…..en cambio si van a intervalos irregulares y dan un gran despliegue de poder…bueno los pobladores estarán demasiado asustados para notar algo — dijo Gai frunciendo el seño y cruzándose de brazos

Todos se le quedaron viendo esa…era una excelente deducción — eso parece…..bastante lógico — dijo Neji parpadeando respetaba a su sensei pero kami sabia que no era la persona mas brillante del mundo — vi una estrategia similar antes — dijo como hundido en sus pensamientos — ¿donde Gai-sensei? — pregunto Tenten extrañada esto pareció sacar al hombre de sus pensamientos — en Inglaterra durante la guerra — dijo con una voz un poco ausente no solía hablar demasiado del tema en especial con shinobis — ¿Qué guerra? — pregunto Sasuke mientras Naruto se cruzaba de brazos y hacia memoria estaba seguro que su amigo había mencionado algo al respecto pero no podios recordarlo — una guerra mágica termino poco después de que nací — explico Ryuu calmadamente y luego se dirigió a los mayores — listo he manipulado la alama podemos entrar pero ellos no lo notaran — dijo con el mismo tono de voz sin ninguna emoción — bien ¿a que esperamos? — dijo Naruto con su aire hiperactivo habitual para correr así la cabaña…y estamparse contra la puerta cayendo sentado en el piso — dije que había manipulado la alarma…no que hubiera abierto la puerta — dijo Ryuu permitiéndose un suspiro de resignación todos los demás….salvo por Neji y Sasuke se rieron entre dientes el ultimo solo bufo — dobe — gruño Naruto se puso en pie y encaro molesto a su compañero de equipo — ¿que te pasa teme? — le pregunto lanzándole una mirada molesta que fue contestada por el Uchiha después de un par de segundos estaban lanzándose rayos con la mirada y gruñéndose hasta que Ryuu sujeto a Naruto por el cuello de su chamarra y lo alejo a rastras de su compañero — ven Naruto tenemos que investigar — le dijo mientras iban a la cabaña

Seguidos por lo demás — bien hay que abrir la puerta — dijo Ryuu aun sujetando con la mano izquierda a Naruto y viendo a los superiores buscando confirmación estos asintieron mientras se ponían en posición de pelea nunca estaba de mas al entrar a territorio enemigo Ryuu apunto con su varita a la cerradura — alohomora — dijo y la puerta se abrió con un chasquido….todos salvo el dúo padre e hijo quedaron en shock la cabaña por dentro era enorme una sala grandisima una escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso y una chimenea unos sofás una mesita y dos libreros Naruto hasta salio y entro corriendo de le casa para revisar el tamaño…el interior era fácilmente tres veces mas grande que el exterior mientras los demas digerian el asunto Gai y su hijo se pusieron a buscar pistas — esto es impocible — dijo por fin Kurenai con los ojos muy abierto — si yo tambien reaccione asi la primera vez que vi algo asi…..aunque fue una tienda de campaña — dijo Gai ojeando los libros — que raro casi todos estan en franses y en su mayoria habla de asecinos seriales y algunos tomos de magia oscura — murmuro para si mismo mientras acomodaba el libro en su lugar — me encanttaria ver su reaccion si vieran Hogwats — dijo Gai con una sonrisa causando que sus compañeros por fin salieran del aturdimiento — Hogwats…..me suena de algo…— dijo Naruto con la mano en el mentón en pose pensativa y un momento golpeo su puño contra la palma — claro Ryuu menciono que así se llamaba su escuela de magia — dijo con cara de realización — mírate no eres tan despistado — dijo el aludido que venia entrando había estado revisando la cocina — no creo que lleven mucho tiempo fuera la comida aun esta algo fresca — dijo con una expresión el blanco — bien será mejor revisar — dijo Kakashi por fin preguntándose si ese tipo de cosas era comunes en el mundo de la magia Gai rara vez hablaba al respecto no es que el le preguntara el hablar del mundo mágico le recordaba que Gai habia hecho una familia con alguien mas — si ven algo extraño no lo toquen…en el mundo magico hasta algunos libros muerden — las advirtió Gai mientras su hijo reprimia un escalorio recordando una vez que casi perdio dos dedos cuando era pequeño todos se dispersaron por la casa para buscar pero no habia mucha evidencia

Habia algo de equipo ninja basico en algunas habitaciones habia libros de magia en otras por algunos objetos dedujeron que habia dos mujeres en el grupo y que uno de ellos era un completo desorden en total cinco habitaciones estaban en uso — Ryuu-kun — llamo Sakura desde la puerta de dicha habitacion mientras que este estaba revisando bajo la cama….donde estaba seguro nque algo se movio alzo la cabeza para ver a su compañera — encontramos…una especie de laboratorio — dijo al parece un poco insegura de cómo describir el lugar — voy — dijo levantandose del piso y sacudiendose la ropa y luego siguio a la chica hacia el sotano….si habia un sotano donde estaban todos los demas…procurando no tocar nada la habitación se habia acondicionado un pequeño laboratorio con una mesa de trabajo algunos frascos llenos de sustancias extrañas…..y un poco asquerosas algunos calderos de diferente materiales y una balanza de bronce sin brillo — es un laboratorio de pociones basico — dijo Ryuu b¡viendo algunos de los estantes — escamas de Dragon, patas de escarabajo, ojos de triton de rio, polvo de opalo, espinas de pez gato — murmmuro viendo los frascos Kiba se le quedo viendo extrañado — ¿como puedes identificar todas esas cosas? no tiene etiquetas — pregunto siendo secundado por un ladrido de Akamaru Ryuu sonrio de medio lado — no solo quiero ser un gran shinobi…aspiro a ser un maestro preparador de pociones quiero ingresar a una escuela especializada que esta en Roma — explico mientras los demas salvo su padre y Naruto no entendieron prácticamente nada de lo que dijo

Su padre reviso algo del equipo — tendras que esforzarte mucho no solo necesitas notas excelentes….si no una recomendación de un maestro preparador de pociones….tu tío Severus no te la dará si no eres el mejor de la clase — le dijo con una sonrisa — lo se, lo se — dijo con algo de impaciencia ya había tenido esa conversación muchas veces — el ingrediente mas peligroso es sangre de dragón…..y el hecho de no etiquetar nada….debe ser un preparador de pociones mediocre o a penas decente — dijo Ryuu alejándose de los estantes — y un muy descuidado — dijo Gai mientras pasaba el dedo sobre la balanza que tenia una capa de polvo — a Severus le daría algo si viera un laboratorio tan descuidado…después de hechizar a los responsables Ryuu río entre dientes y a Kakashi se le hizo un nudo en el estomago desde hace años era conciente de que no tenia lugar en parte de la vida de su amigo…pero nunca lo habia sentido tanto como ahora — encontre algo en la habitacion de una de las mujeres — dijo Shino que parecia un poco incomodo por la catidad de partes de insectos que estaban preservados en frascos y tendió una foto en un sencillo marco de madera…o lo seria si la imagen no se estuviera moviendo saludando con arogancia al espectador eran dos mujeres como de viete años una de cabello y ojos color verde menta usando un pantalon pegado de color negro y una blusa sin mangas roja la otra de cabello rubio y ojos color violeta usaba un short gris a la mitad del muslo y una sudadera celeste manga corta detrás de ellas había un hombre castaño de ojos azules un par de años mayor usaba un pantalon negro suelto y una playera manga larga violeta con una capa azul oscuro a su lado había otro hombre casi igual salvo que sus ojos eran negros su ropa también era la misma excepto por que la capa tenia una pequeña imagen de un unicornio blanco en el hombro derecho detrás de ellos casi como si fuera su padre y viéndose imponente habia un hombre que usaba una capa negra era como de la edad de Gai de cabello rubio paja ojos azules y una cara de pocos amigos

Gai abrio mucho los ojos y le arrebato la foto a Shino — Rosier — dijo con una expresión de total sorpresa su hijo se le quedo viendo y fruncio el seño — ¿Quién? — Pregunto Kurenai sin entender la actitud de su amigo — Evan Rosier — dijo como toda explicación Ryuu agrando los ojos y nego con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ver la fotografia — Evan Rosier…...el mortifago Evan Rosier… ¿no se supone que esta muerto? — dijo con apenas un toque de desconcierto en su voz pero por lo demas sin exprecion — ojo loco lo mato durante un duelo…..a costa de un pedazo de nariz….tu me lo contaste….estabas allí — dijo tomando la fotografia…si el hombre mayos coincidía con la descripción de Evan Rosier — haber pueden explicarse — dijo Kakashi ya un poco fastidiado — ¿Qué es eso de mortifago? — pregunto Sasuke de mal humor eso de no entender las cosas no le sentaba bien Ryuu sacudio la cabeza era obio que los demas no entendieran nada de lo que estaban hablando — si lo siento les dare un resumen…..— dijo Gai para tomar aire — verán como ya dije hace años hubo una guerra en la Inglaterra magica era principalmente entre dos facciones una de ellas el lado de la oscuridad estaba bajo las ordenes del lord oscuro quienes querian poder….y como decirlo — se llevo la mano al menton no sabia como explicar lo de la pureza de sangre sin enredarse aun mas — el queria exterminar a cualquiera que conciderara inferior o usarlo como esclavos — tomo el relevo su hijo no era momento para ponerse a discutir sobre estatus de sangre su padre asintio…..si eso funcionaria — a los partidarios de ese lord se les llama mortifagos…Evan Rosier era uno de lo mortifagos de mas alto rango — explico Gai negando con la cabeza — ¿Cómo sabe tanto Gai-sensei? — pregunto Tenten impresionada

Por lo que dijo su sensei…..ya que no sonaba como uno de sus desvaríos usuales — cuando la guerra recién comenzaba fui a Inglaterra por ordenes del cuarto y me quede ahí hasta que finalizo — dijo Gai dándole su típica pose de chico bueno — pero la cuestión sigue siendo la misma Evan Rosier esta muerto…..o al menos eso se supone — dijo Ryuu mientras su padre asentía — si algo de eso nunca me cuadro — dijo Gai seriamente — vi a Rosier en muchos campo de batalla y era un excelente duelista pero seguía el lema de Phineas Black al pie de la letra — dijo Gai con una sonrisa un poco irónica su hijo se sorprendió pero no lo demostró — siempre que se te presente una opción opta por salvar tu propio cuello — suministro el menor recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del mayor — si con esa personalidad….¿no es raro que se enfrentara en un duelo uno contra uno contra uno de los mejores duelistas en cincuenta años? — Pregunto su padre sorprendiendo a todos — vale tienes un punto alguien así huiría en la primera oportunidad — dijo Kakashi — ¿no viste el duelo o el cadáver? — pregunto después de pensar unos segundos — no estaba ocupado con mi propio combate y ellos se alejaron a una arbolada cercana solo escuche a ojo loco gritar que estaba muerto luego tuvimos que retirarnos por la llegada de refuerzos…solo vio como alguien le prendía fuego al cuerpo — se encogió de hombros eso fue raro los magos no obtienen información de los cadáveres como nosotros asi que no habia ningun motivo para destruir el cuerpo pero en ese momento pense que alguien había fallado un hechizo y no le preste demaciada atencion — dijo Gai llevandose la mano al menton en pose pensativa — bien debemos suponer que fingio su muerte y luego huyo a este lugar donde armo una pandilla — resumio Neji — pero como pudo huir de la seguridad ministerial para salir de Inglaterra tuvo que pasar por un puesto de control y la magia oscura en la marca habria hecho sonar todas las alarmas — dijo su hijo extrañado

Mantener la Gran Bretaña magica aislada fue la unico forma de que es guerra no escalara a niveles mundiales el mayor se encogio de hombros — chantaje o soborno el era bastante adepto a ambas — dijo como si nada — ¿de que marca hablan? Pregunto Shino con solo una pizca de interes en la voz Ryuu se mordio el labio inferion y bajo la vista al suelo maldicion habia hablado de mas pero su padre continuo la explicación — los mortifagos de alto nivel tiene una marca hecha con magia oscura es un craneo y una serpiente en el antebrazo izquierdo conocida como la marca tenebrosa aunque encuentres la manera de cubrirla con un hechizo simple puede detectarse — todos asintieron comprendiendo almens superficialmente la situación hasta que un grito los saco de sus cavilaciones — UN SEGUNDO — grito el rubio asiendo que todos se le quedaran viendo — dijiste que el apellido de tu madre era Black — dijo apuntando a Ryuu con el dedo todos sudaron una gotita….. ¿Eso era todo lo que había escuchado? ¿O que? Ryuu negó con la cabeza — todos tenemos algún antepasado menos que ilustre Naruto — dijo por toda explicación mientras los primos buscaban al prisionero — esta detrás de esa pared — dijo Hinata señalando la pared frente a la puerta de entrada Kakashi se acerco y vio que una de las rocas de la pared tenia grabada la cabeza de una serpiente para su sorpresa esta se movió y hablo pero no entendió el idioma — Qui parle toutes les langues du monde? — Pregunto la figura para sorpresa de la mayoría — si esto es cosa de Rosier….el estaba obsesionado con los acertijos y solía burlarse de sus contrincantes en francés — dijo Gai tranquilamente — ¿que dijo? — Pregunta Kakashi sin terminar de reponerse de la sorpresa — ¿Quién habla todos los idiomas del mundo? — tradujo Gai

Mientras aparentemente pensaba — Kakashi se llevo una mano a la cabeza — genial de haber sabido hubiéramos traído a Shikamaru — se quejo — en realidad no es tan complicado — dijo Gai por fin — piénsenlo ningún humano o criatura podría hablar todos los idiomas del mundo — su hijo asintió con la cabeza al entender a donde iba es decir que no es una persona o animal — dijo dándole la razón a su padre pero sin saber muy bien a donde iba — ¿si gritaras buona giornata en una cueva?….¿que te respondería esta? — le pregunto a su hijo este parpadeo confuso y respondió con cierta inseguridad — no se si se puede decir que me conteste….pero escucharía un buona giornata de regreso — contesto cada vez mas perdido y el resto estaba mas o menos igual pero Gai continuo — y si en la misma cueva gritaras good day cual seria la respuesta — pregunto de nueva cuanta — pues good day — dijo Ryuu — exacto esos son dos idiomas y sin importar que idioma usas recibirás una contestación en ese mismo idioma — explico y al parecer todos…..salvo Naruto entendieron — por supuesto el eco — dijo Kakashi sorprendido — supongo que la respuesta debe ser dada en francés — dijo Neji con una media sonrisa suponiendo que esa palabra que dijo su sensei era el nombre del idioma Ryuu se acerco a la pared y dijo — l'écho — la pared desapareció dentro agazapada contra la pared mas lejana estaba una chica como de catorce años con varios golpes tenia las manos tras la espalda atadas con sogas y tenia los ojos vendados su cabello era de un intenso rojo fuego estaba hecho un completo desastre usaba una especie de camisón hecho de tela áspera que le llegaba a las rodillas el interior de la celda estaba tapizada con sellos supresores de chacra — maldita sea — dijo Ryuu por lo bajo entrando a la pequeña habitación como de cinco metros cuadrados y moviendo su varita sobre la mujer mientras Kurenai la desataba — ha sido torturada de manera repetida — dijo rechinando los dientes

La chica comenzó a moverse Ryuu le quito la venda no quería que la chica se asustara pensando que eran sus torturadores ella parpadeo confundida sus ojos era de un bonito color carmín — tranquila venimos a rescatarte ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto Kurenai con la voz mas suave pudo — Akane, Uzumaki Akane se presento temblando de miedo Naruto….y la mayoría se quedaron brevemente en shock — muy bien Akane ¿sabes hace cuanto se fueron los que te mantiene aquí? — pregunto la mujer mientras Ryuu sacaba de su mochila una manta verde y la ponía sobre sus hombros la chica lo pensó un momento era difícil medir el paso del tiempo sin poder ver el cielo solo podía deducirlo por la actividad de sus captores Gai se acerco y la cargo como una princesa de la manera mas delicada que pudo mientras ella pensaba — yo diría que un día mas o menos no deberían de regresar hasta pasado mañana por la tarde — dijo la chica tratando de ser de ayuda — Gai le dedico una sonrisa mucho mas suave que la de costumbre entonces la chica reacciono como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica — ellos dijeron que querían usarme para poder traer de vuelta a su amo pero que necesitaban encontrar…..algo no se que pero al parecer muy importante — informo la niña Gai y su hijo apretaron los dientes pero no comentaron nada tenían una idea de lo que estaban buscando — bien Akane era muy valiente — la elogio saliendo de la celda…..la pared se volvió a materializar le dio una sutil seña a su hijo quien saco su varita y murmuro algo que sonó como una canción de cuna y la niña se quedo dormida — pobrecita — dijo Hinata sintiendo pena por la chica — deberíamos inspeccionar el perímetro por si las dudas — dijo Kakashi viendo a la chica con lastima

El resto asintió era posible que la pandilla volviera todos comenzaron a subir a la sala — Ryuu se que tus conocimientos de primeros auxilios son básicos…..pero ¿puedes hacer algo por ella? — Pregunto Gai mientras la ponía sobre el sofá — tengo algunas pociones curativas…..al menos puedo mantenerla estable — dijo asintiendo con la cabeza — Sakura ¿te importaría darle una mano? Quizás se sienta mas cómoda si hay otra señorita presente — pregunto Gai educadamente la aludida sintió con una mano en el pecho aterrada por la escena — bien Gai, Hinata, Neji Shino y Kiba vengan con migo revisaremos el perímetro….Kurenai, Tenten, Sasuke y Naruto vigilen las posibles entradas — indico Kakashi todos asintieron resueltos los que iban a vigilar salieron de la casa y se dispersaron por el lugar con ordenes de no alejarse demasiado uno de otros y permanecer ocultos Gai se coloco en lo alto de un árbol oculto por el follaje y después de estar seguro que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba cerca alzo su maga izquierda estaba desteñida pero aun así claramente estaba ahí….una serpiente y un cráneo

descuiden no todo es lo que parece pero me parecio interesante darle un lado oculto a Gai verán mucho de el en el futuro


	5. Chapter 5

Después de observar su marca por un par de segundos volvió a acomodar su manga las circunstancias que lo llevaron a portar la marca habían sido…..complicadas por decir lo menos y era bastante conciente que esa parte de su vida podía muy fácilmente explotarle en la cara y estaba preparado para que pasara pero…no esperaba que fuera tan rápido o bueno no era el momento de pensar en eso por lo que envío esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente y continuo con su vigilancia o al menos lo intento no podia consentrarse completamente sabiendo que Rosier muy bien podia irse de la lengua sobre asuntos que era mejor no remover y si eso pasaba….bueno podia pensar en un monton de ecenarios al respecto y ninguno era bueno lo ideal seria mantenerlo inconciente o incapacitado para hablar en precencia de ninjas lo cual por supuesto teniendo a Ibiki Morino eso seria bastante complicado y tampoco podia podía ser demasiado obvio sobre eso o resultaría sospechoso y claro había otro inconveniente eventualmente tendrían que interactuar con las autoridades inglesas el era bastante respetado, temido y odiado por igual mas o menos por las mismas razones y eso estaba bien para el pero si las predicciones del director Dumbledore eran certeras…y para una mago que consideraba la adivinación como la mas inexacta y muchas veces innecesaria de las ramas de la magia el hombre en definitiva parecía poseer el don de la clarividencia era casi seguro que tendría que intervenir de un modo u otro y sabia que no importaba lo que hiciera probablemente quedaría mal ante alguien casi se sintió tentado a dejar escapar a Rosier para evitarse problemas….pero bueno eso debía ser una ultima alternativa y debia ser muy bien planeada

La verdad es que no sentia la mas minima simpatia por el hombre quien siempre consiguia ponerle los nervios de punta y eso conciderando su profecion y que estaba emparentado por matrimonio con Bellatrix Lestrange…bueno no era una tarea facil aun podia recordar claramente el tiempo que se vio forzado a convivir de manera cotidiana con el hombre eso habia requerido toda su notable fuerza de voluntad para no estrellar su cabeza contra un muro…..o mejor aun la de ese rubio sicópata y verlo en Azkaban aunque solo sea para una corta estancia seria algo por lo que pagarían no poco dinero por ver….pero sabe que eso podria complicar el futuro sabiendo como es que las cosas se iban a desarrollarse al menos los eventos mas probables…honestamente ese hombre la felicitaría mucho las cosas si realmente hubiera muerto pero no cuenta con Evan Rosier para complicarte la vida…lo peor es que la unica persona que entendia lo que estaba pasando era su hijo y tendria que mantenerlo así suspiro con pesadez y se pregunto brevemente que pensarian sus compañeron ninja supieron en lo que habia estado involucrado durante su tiempo en Inglaterra probablemente estarian muy sorprendidos y talvez solo un poco horrorizados de saber todos los detalles….y pensar que el tercero penso que no tenia lo que se requeria para ser AMBU por ser damaciado amable….si supieran se pregunto que pensaria Kakashi al respecto el hombre le dio una conferencia que duro buenas dos horas por siquiera pensar el convertirse en un AMBU pese a su solicitud fue rechasada y su amigo de pelo blanco lo sabia fue adorable de cierta manera aunque hubiera podido prescindir de todos los sinónimos de idiota utilizados en esa conversación pero…..bueno como si ese tipo de cosas lo hubieran detenido antes si su amigo hubiera hecho algo así antes de casarse sus rodillas probablemente te hubieran vuelto gelatina se pregunto como sería su vida si hubiera reunido el valor suficiente como decirle sus sentimiento antes de irse a Inglaterra…pero desecho esa idea tan rápido como surgió probablemente las cosas no hubieran cambiado pero de vez en cuando el pensamiento surgía muchas veces sin una autentica razón es decir podía recordar vividamente el pasar los tres días anteriores a irse reuniendo todo su valor para decirle lo que sentía a Kakashi y luego no hacerlo…o al menos no recordar hacerlo

El era mas que conciente de que su memoria distaba de ser la mas aguda pero se preciaba de nunca olvidar cosas como a un rival digno o cosas como los cumpleaños y aniversario luctuosos…puede que nueve de cada diez veces olvidara incluso el día en el que estaba viviendo pero siempre se las había arreglado para no perderse ese tipo de eventos…si ni el sabia muy bien como lo lograba y claro recordaba eventos de suma importancia en su vida personal y en definitiva el declararse a su mejor amigo seria algo que recordaría aun después de ser rechazado o al menos así seria en circunstancias normales pero durante la guerra un hechizo…..nadie estaba muy seguro de cual le habia ocacionado algunas lagunas mentales primero estaba en medio de una pelea a media tarde y lo siguiente que sabia es que estaba despertando en una pequeña y sucia habitacion desconocida con la mente completamente confusa la noche estaba bastante avanza a juzgar por la vista de la ventana y alguien la hacia beber una bebida excesivamente dulce para su gusto pero estaba demaciado confuso como para poder recistirse y después vio a su acompañante puede que su mente aun estuviera sumergida en un niebla y sus ideas estaban tan revueltas que si alguien le preguntara su propio nombre estaba seguro de que no podría contestar correctamente aun si lo intentara pero kamisama bendito aun en ese estado podia decir que quien estaba a su lado era el ser mas hermoso de la creacion con su piel de porcelana labios tenuemente rosas como el capullo de una timida flor un hermoso cabello azul media noche y lo que mas llamo la atencion unos ojos del color de un oceano tormentoso en el que deseaba perderse

Se puede decir que las cosas fueron cuesta abajo desde ahí…aunque no era la descripción que el daria sobre la situación pero cualquiera que hubiera convivido con el diria que besaba el suelo que el hombre pisaba y estaba dispueto a entrar voluntariamente en una situación no solo muy peligrosa si no que se oponia a su usualmente rigida moral pero el ni siquiera dudo si eso le permitia estar a lado y ayudar a la persona que se habia convertido en el centro de su universo así que en realidad nadie se sorprendio cuando le pidio a Regulus que se casara con el menos de tres semanas después de verlo por primera vez sin siquiera tener un autentico noviazgo o cuando menos no uno tradicional todos sabian que la unica razon por la que Gai habia "esperado" fue por que no habia conseguido un anillo tampoco fue una sorpresa que el menor de los Black aceptara sin espera ni un segundo después de que la pregunta fuera formulada puede que no fuera tan efucivo como Gai…..en ese apoca la mayoria de la gente dudaba que alguien mas pudiera igualar ese nivel….gracias a dios pero el amor era evidente por como miraba al hombre y su actitud celosa y un poco posesiva dejaba claro aun antes de que su relación se oficializara que Maito Gai era en palabras textuales del mago "propiedad privada de Regulus Black" y el ninja parecía bastante complacido al respecto la pareja se la arreglo para a pesar de su situación…complicada consiguieron un ministro para que los casara al día siguiente de la propuesta…..la mayoría estaban parcialmente seguros que Regulus lo había contactado desde antes poco después Regulus anuncio su embarazo Gai estaba feliz hasta las lagrimas su matrimonió fue un poco complicada por lo papeles que desempeñaban en la guerra pero sumamente estable a Gai le parecia un poco raro pasar de estar perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo durante años y luego enamorarse a primera vista de alguin mas al punto de formar una familia con el…o bueno así era al amor supuso

No era momento de reflexionar sobre su vidaa personal pero era algo que le pasaba con relativa frecuencia cuando su esposo y el estaban separados por una temporada es como si sus sentimientos se… ¿enfriaran? No estaba seguro de cómo describirlo Regulus vive principalmente en Inglaterra poco inclinado a la vida en una aldea militar aun como un civil pero solia pasar un par de dias a la semana con el cuando era pocible o el se iba a Inglaterra en ocaciones particularmente cuando tenia que tomarse un par de dias de descanso después de una mision dura durante esos dias Gai actuaba como si el sol saliara en los zapatos del mago pero ese sentimiento parecia ¿disminuir? Conforme pasaban tiempo separados pasaba de estar dispuesto a ir al infierno y de regreso solo por que su esposo se lo pidiera sin una razon real pero después de pasar un tiempo separados solia cuestionarse si esto es lo que queria para su vida es decir queria mucho a Regulus tenian un hijo juntos después de todo distraídamente toco por sobre la ropa el collar que llevaba era su anillo de bodas para alguien con su profecion especialmente con alguin con su estilo de pela tan fisico la joyeria en la manos eran inconvenientes pero ese no era el problema principal era conciente de que aun tenia sentimientos mas alla de la amistad por Kakashi por mas que intentara aplastarlos durante años obiamente nunca habia actuado en consecuencia de esos sentimientos el era un hombre casado por mas dudas que pudiera tener nuca seria alguien desleal mientras pensaba en eso escucho un ligero silbido lo reconoció de inmediato era una señal de peligro que Neji utilizaba así que rápidamente fue a su localización junto con los demás salvo por los que se había quedado dentro de la casa

Casi de inmediato todos están reunidos su estudiante tenia el byakugan activado no hubo necesidad de preguntar nada el chico señalo hacia el norte y después frunció el seño — desaparecieron — dijo con una ligera conmoción en la voz Gai no se sorprendió habia convivido lo suficiente con magos en general…..y para su desgracia con este en particular como para saber que estaba pasando — atentos — dijo poniendose en pocicion de convate siendo imitado por los demas un segundo antes de que un grupo había cinco personas aparecieran con un chasquido mas o menos delante de la casa a unos metros de ellos eran los miembros de la fotografía usaban la misma ropa con la que aparecían en esta y lucían expresiones en blanco que se trasformaron en sorpresa el ver a sus visitantes salvo por la del rubio este tenia una sonrisa burlona en la cara cuando su ojos se posaron en Gai — a pero que sorpresa es un honor verlo de nuevo mi distinguido Lord Black — saludo al hombre en un japonés con un ligero acento mientras miraba burlonamente a su acompañante para agregar esta vez en ingles — veo que has renunciado a nuestro amo — dijo con una voz fría y afilada viéndolo con claro odio — mira quien habla al menos yo no huí como una rata fingiendo mi propia muerte…..tu te fuiste yo me quede a limpiar el desastre — le contesto Gai en el mismo idioma movió ligeramente el brazo izquierdo parecía que se preparaba para el ataque pero Evan capto un mensaje por completo diferente de ese sutil movimiento sonrío de medio lado…mientras sacaba su varita de madera oscura del interior de su chaqueta bien tendrían que dar un espectáculo para su publico


End file.
